castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion
The speedy deletion policy dictates what should and shouldn't be quickly deleted from this wiki. Good cases *A page which contains information that has very little chances of becoming a real page. For example, a page with just "wow i love castle crashers so much! don't you? lol" isn't helping anyone. Pages like this will be deleted. *Pages containing original research or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, Castle Crashers DLC is overpriced." This doesn't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted. *User pages that have been created by an I.P., or possess content that blatantly violates one of Castle Crashers Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, inappropriate content). Older user pages can be deleted only if the user requests it. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. *Vanity pages. For example, "hi my name is Bob and i play castle crashers every day. i have every character unlocked, at level 99, and gold-skulled." These pages are pointless and contribute nothing to the Wiki. *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites or things like "Google is awful; try Brand X Search Engine free for 10 days!" aren't contributing anything to the wiki. *Pages that are filled with nonsense. For example, pages with titles such as "dahoshagohfoug" or content like "dafjkl;afjlstupiddkaf;jdsk" have no point in being on this Wiki. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. Taking images, lines of text, or entire pages from a website is not permitted. This criterion may or may not apply to www.thebehemoth.com, depending on the circumstances. *Useless . For example, one like #REDIRECT: danP is super attractive isn't helping anyone. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces, more commonly known as "move artefacts". *Useless or duplicated categories, like a "poop" category. *Useless or duplicated templates, like a "poop" template. *Pages in another language. This is an English Wiki, no other languages are allowed. *Useless images, like "Image:George_Bush.jpg". *Images that have been replaced with a better version or are unused. *Bitmap images. *Unused templates (not including maintenance templates, such as Template:D). Bad cases *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a very long article. *Fragments of a topic that can be combined. For example, if someone added "my maximum hit with a lvl 99 alien hominid is 45" this information can be added to strength with a mention of different characters max hits. *A page that requires a cleanup. These pages are just in need of attention, they do not need to be deleted. *Vandalism. Blanking pages, adding unneeded images, and inserting random words don't help the wiki at all. These cases can be reverted, unless a page was created that had an obscene or random title. *A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits. This should instead be nominated for deletion. See also *Deletion policy *Template:D (for nominating pages for speedy deletion) *Category:Speedy deletion candidates Deletion policy